The present invention relates to data compression, and more particularly to compressing data utilizing wavelets.
Video xe2x80x9ccodecsxe2x80x9d (compressor/decompressor) are used to reduce the data rate required for data communication streams by balancing between image quality, processor requirements (i.e. cost/power consumption), and compression ratio (i.e. resulting data rate). The currently available compression approaches offer a different range of trade-offs, and spawn a plurality of codec profiles, where each profile is optimized to meet the needs of a particular application.
2D and 3D wavelets are current alternatives to the DCT-based codec algorithms carried out by MPEG video distribution profiles. Wavelets have been highly regarded due to their pleasing image quality and flexible compression ratios, prompting the JPEG committee to adopt a wavelet algorithm for its JPEG2000 still image standard. Unfortunately, most wavelet implementations use very complex algorithms, requiring a great deal of processing power, relative to DCT alternatives. In addition, wavelets present unique challenges for temporal compression, making 3D wavelets particularly difficult.
For these reasons, wavelets have never offered a cost-competitive advantage over high volume industry standard codecs like MPEG, and have therefore only been adopted for niche applications. There is thus a need for a commercially viable implementation of 3D wavelets that is optimized for low power and low cost.
Digital image compression and digital video compression are commercially important processes that can be performed either by a program running on a general-purpose computer processor (including a DSP: digital signal processor), or by dedicated hardware such as an ASIC: Application Specific Integrated Circuit.
Digital video compression methods implemented in dedicated hardware are commercially available (from Sony and others). However, the standard compression methods MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, JPEG, Motion-JPEG, and JPEG-2000 have thus far required so much dedicated circuitry that it has been found practical to implement only one compression or decompression process in a single ASIC.
A system and method are provided for compressing data utilizing multiple encoders on a single integrated circuit. Initially, data is received in a single integrated circuit. The data is then encoded utilizing a plurality of encoders incorporated on the single integrated circuit.
In one embodiment, data may be encoded utilizing multiple channels on the single integrated circuit. Moreover, the data may be encoded into a wavelet-based format.
Another single module system and method are provided for compressing data. In use, photons are received utilizing a single module. Thereafter, compressed data representative of the photons is outputted utilizing the single module.
As an option, the compressed data may be encoded into a wavelet-based format. Moreover, the transform operations associated with the encoding may be carried out in analog. The single module may further include an imager.